


The Red Suit

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Shield Wolf [5]
Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Love, Lust, Miller let's his inner wolf howl, Sex, a very tight red suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Where wagers are won, a red suit is worn, Miller's train of thought crashes spectacularly, and an inner wolf is unleashed. Grrrr!-I blame the plot bunnies - they made me do it!Based upon 'No Offence' a most excellent channel 4 police procedural series. Seriously, it's brilliant, go watch it!Professor Randolph Miller is truly an amazing character who reminds me of a uni tutor I had.A loving, sexy, silly, one-shot, set sometime after series three has ended. And set after the first work in this series.Please heed warnings and tags and end notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Randolph Miller/Female Original Character
Series: Shield Wolf [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978786





	The Red Suit

She looked at it again. It was bright. Very bright! Definitely not black, that's for sure. If she was going to win these wagers, she'd make sure they were won without a shadow of a doubt or any question in sight.

She nibbled her bottom lip. Was it too much? She turned in front of the mirror. The trousers were skin tight. And the jacket was short, showing her bum off.

She wavered.

She knew what Randolph would tell her.

_"Be brave, my lovely girl."_

She decided to heed his advice and would wear the bright red trouser suit to work today. Teaming it with a white shirt, leaving the top buttons undone. The final addition being some bright white converse trainers.

-

She was late for the briefing. She paused outside the door and undid two more buttons of her shirt, leaving it open a tad lower than she normally would.

"Sorry I'm late ma'am, traffic accident on the way in," she apologised.

She noticed Inspector Deering raise an eyebrow and glance over at Prof Miller.

"That's ok," the Inspector said, "you've not missed anything. Miller here was just about to tell us about his big breakthrough. Weren't you Miller?"

Bea went to take her seat in her usual place at the back of the room. Randolph's eyes followed her every move. Glued to her.

She giggled. _Oh dear, dropped my paperwork._ She bent over to pick it up, bending at her waist, back to him, so that he got an eyeful of her, what was it now, oh yes, her 'lovely little pert round arse'.

He'd seen his darling girl enter the briefing room. She was in a bright red, skin tight trouser suit, her shirt open so low that he could see the top of her bra. His mental train of thought had completely de-railed at the sight of her. She looked so bloody beautiful! Not that she wasn't always, but today, in that red suit, she was absolutely, ravishingly breathtaking. His inner wolf licked it's chops and lolled it's tongue.

Then he'd then seen her bend over. _God!_ Now his mental train of thought had not just de-railed. It had fallen from the bridge into a thousand foot ravine and had gone up in a ball of fiery flames of biblical proportions at the bottom. The same inner wolf was now madly drooling and whimpering.

" _Miller_!"

"What?"

"The lab report!"

Miller stared at Viv blankly.

"Lab report?"

Inspector Deering pointed at the folder in his hand.

"Oh yes, right, er…"

She was beautiful. Radiant. Magnificent! Without a shadow of a doubt the most amazing thing to have happened to him.

By God. He had to have her. _Now!_ His inner wolf was howling, desperate to be set free to devour little miss red.

"Miller?"

" _Miller_!"

He snapped his head round at Viv.

"What?"

"The bloody lab results?"

"Oh, yes, right..."

His mind was blank. No, that's a lie. His mind was full of her in that red suit. Leaving no room for anything else.

"Um, it's all in my report?" he tried.

Viv sighed.

"Ok. Sergeant, the door to door findings?"

Miller's mind drifted off again. He went to sit next to her.

"Bea?" he whispered. "Not wearing your usual black today then?"

"No. Decided I needed a change," she smiled at him, "just like you said for me to do." She went back to taking notes.

"I said?" he whispered.

"Yes, you said that I wore black too often, that I should try another colour every now and then, a challenge for me to accept, to be brave and push myself," she whispered back.

"Yeeeees. But I meant, I dunno, like just a brighter blouse or something. Not…" he waved his hand at her.

"So, you remember my current challenge," he nodded happily. "But do you remember the one previous that you think I've given up on?" she quietly asked him.

"What?" he frowned, thinking. Then he remembered. "Oh! Yes!" he smirked at her wickedly as he remembered what he'd asked of her. Asked if she thought she could achieve what he sadly thought, given his age, was probably impossible anyway. But it would be fun to try! "But what's that got to do with the _absolutely_ sexy suit you're wearing right now?" he whispered back at her.

"Well, I thought I'd kill two birds or rather two wagers, with one stone, so to speak," she giggled at the wide grin on his face and went back to taking her notes.

He looked at her, drank her in. She was leaning over a tablet, tapping away. Her hair half covering her beautiful face. His hand twitched, wanting to reach out and tuck the fallen hair back so that he could see her loveliness properly.

His lover.

His love.

His mind wandered off carnally as he thought of all the various ways he could take her while she was wearing that bright red suit.

"Ok, meeting over, let's get to it," Viv said, snapping him out of his reverie.

He stood and waited by the door for Bea to approach, which she did after checking in with Inspector Deering first.

She stopped in front of him and touched his hand with hers, gazing up at him.

Oh, but she was lovely.

"Randolph? Are you alright?"

"Yes love. It's just…" he chuckled, "It's just that you've got me completely lost for words."

She smiled up at him.

"Your office?" she asked.

He nodded profusely. "Yes love, my office. _Now_!" the last word came out as a wolfish growl.

-

She'd made him come. _Twice_. In the space of just thirty minutes. She'd won that first bet easily after all.

-

"I think," he panted, "that you should only ever wear that suit at home."

"Not in the office?"

"No. _Never!_ " he said adamantly. "I'm fucked, love. Physically and mentally." He sighed contentedly. "I need to get my head down for a bit love, or I'll be buggered for the rest of the day. Anyone who asks, I'm at the mortuary. Come and find me in a couple of hours for lunch would you?"

"Of course my beautiful and oh so very sexy wolfie." She gently kissed his sleepy head, "I'll sort everything. Don't you worry. You sleep. I'll growl at anyone who even thinks of knocking on your door."

Randolph chuckled tiredly.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm just imagining you growling my love. Can't quite picture it. All I'm seeing is a small fluffy angry kitten, maybe hissing," he chuckled to himself some more.

"Rude!" she laughed. "My turn to think of a wager. You'll have to think of a better bet than this easy one when it's your turn again," she said as she kissed his head again tenderly, and got up to leave.

She stood for a while watching as he leaned over the desk, already snoring gently. She took a page of paper from his printer and wrote.

\------

**DO NOT DISTURB, absolutely no KNOCKING, on pain of death and not being able to have a working computer for MONTHS!**

\------

She stuck it on the outside of his office door and smiled to herself, leaving him to his probably x-rated dreams, knowing him!

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the red suit worn in this hilarious BBC3 short video.
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/bbcthree/status/1300463364158627840


End file.
